Twisted Desires
by DevilGodRyukii
Summary: "It was common knowledge that summer time was the best season for budding romance." However, why wasn't it work for Akira Kurusu? Started: June 20, 2017 Status: Completed; August 17, 2017 Highest Rank: #1 AkiraxRyuji
1. Chapter 1 Twisted Desires

**IT WAS COMMON **knowledge that summer time was the best season for budding romance. Just like the Hawaii trip, Akira and Ryuji found themselves basking in the warm summer sun, looking for a woman.

They weren't the worst looking, Akira had his fluffy, fuzzy black curly locks while Ryuji had his bleach blond hair and thuggish appearance. But despite their strikingly good looks, they found themselves untouched by any other living creature besides themselves.

"Gaahh, this totally blows!" Ryuji whined, tired from their constant standing around. They had only been approached by a duo of ladies once but were swiftly rejected by them. That basically summed up their entire 4 hours of standing. They weren't looked at twice and that had their confidence shot down to zero.

Ryuji sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, the sun slowly coming down to the horizon. "The girls are probably having better luck than us." He admitted, drowning in self pity as he sat there depressed. Akira felt somewhat like a bad friend as he watched the depressed blond, but that didn't stop a slight chuckle from his throat as he moved to sit down next to him. His actions only upset Ryuji more as he quickly turned towards him. "Dude! This isn't a laughing matter! This is the same bullshit that happened last year! We are never going to pick up any chicks!"

Unlike his dear companion, Akira wasn't that negatively affected by the outcome of the day. After all, he had his eyes on someone else. "Well, we have each other don't we?" Akira asked with a small, ghost like smile on his face as he looked over at Ryuji. However Ryuji face didn't reflect the same emotion but rather twisted into a face of disgust as he pushed Akira's face arms length away from his. "Dude, I ain't gay"

Akira's love would always be returned like this, he knew that well. Ryuji would always deny him, Akira would always have to hide the fact. That was how things had been for what felt like years, but what could have only been around 7 months. He could only shrug off the pain and continue to joke with the blond with the hopes that his feelings wouldn't get in the way of their friendship. "Let's head back to the hotel." He suggested as he stood up before following the sidewalk path back to the hotel where they and the 'Phantom Thieves' crew would be staying for the next day or so. Ryuji ran after Akira before grabbing his arm, stopping him mid step and nearly yanking him backwards.

"You head back to the hotel! Imma try and pick up some more chicks."

Apparently Ryuji's fire hadn't burned out yet, rather it was ignited once again. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt, he wished he could steal his own heart to end the whirlwind of emotions he felt for Ryuji, but he knew all to well that wasn't possibly, at least not by himself. If anyone was going to be his worse enemy, it would have been himself. He couldn't even stop himself from allowing Ryuji to stay behind to pick up more ladies. He couldn't say the words he wanted to do badly and that was why he found himself walking back to the hotel by himself.

Rather than Ryuji returning back depressed, it was Akira.

"Guess you didn't have much luck out there?" Futaba asked with a small chuckle. "I think I would be more surprised if you two did manage to find a girl." She joked, looking up from her PS Vita, which she happened to bring with them.

The rooms had been spilt according, boys with boys and girls with girls. However that apparently wasn't enough to stop the girls from visiting the boys room which had been booked right next to theirs. The ladies found themselves sat on the beds and desk chair as if they owned the place. Akira would have normally been find with it, after all, the same thing happened within his own attic bedroom, however he was depressed and Makoto, noticed such behavior. "Even so, it's unusual to see you acting so down Akira. Did something happen? I don't see Ryuji with you." She asked, bringing everyone's attention to the missing blond.

"Did Ryuji ditch you or something?" Ann asked, quickly standing up, throwing her magazine onto the hotel bed. "We should totally kick his ass! He probably forced the girl." She huffed. "Seeing him with anyone is hard to picture..."

"You are so right Lady Ann! When Blondie returns, we should gang up on him!" Morgana exclaimed, more than excited for the chance to pounce on Ryuji. However the thought only gave Akira more of an heartache than what he was already facing. With a sigh, he shook his head 'no', denying any further request to kick Ryuji's ass for whatever reason everyone had. "He's still down by the beach looking for girls." He explained, fixing himself a glass of water to drink after dehydrated, which probably explained his moodiness.

Yusuke turned his head to glance out the hotel window, night was quickly approaching. "It's almost dark out. Shouldn't we be worried for him?" He asked curiously as he turned to look back at his friends. Silence washed over them as Akira sat down.

"Nah! He'll be fine! Let's not worry about him but instead catch some sleep!" Morgana exclaimed, not giving Ryuji another thought and seemingly everyone else agreed. After all, he was the fastest one out of the group, while he might have been the slowest mentally, he'd be fine by himself. And with that, everyone returned to their respected rooms and then beds.

Silence fell upon everyone as sleep slowly took over their senses. Soon, Akira was the only one awake, simply laying in bed staring up at the ceiling motionless.

Honestly, he wasn't sure as to why he couldn't sleep but something was keeping him up. Was it the fact Ryuji wasn't back and the clock had long since past midnight? Could it have even been his unrequited love? He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe he just needed sometime to think to himself.

Ryuji made Akira feel a certain way that no other could mimic. It had been that way since they first met. Next to Ryuji he felt safe, comfortable, himself. There was no need for him to pretend to be someone he wasn't, at least that's what Akira's heart told him.

But even so, that didn't change Akira inability to confess his feeling for the blondie. After all, remaining in the friendzone was better than losing the friend completely.

Those were some comforting thoughts for Akira, they helped him keep his emotions to himself. Allowing him to live life like a normal person rather than a hormonal boy which he knew himself to be. However everything which seemed to be holding him back snapped as Ryuji stumbled into the hotel room. Quietly muttering curse words to himself as he attempted to balance himself straight. Akira was the first and only person to respond to the situation.

Seeing Ryuji is such a disheveled stage, undeniable, turned Akira on. His blond hair sticking to his forehead, which was covered in sweat, his rosy pink cheeks...Akira found himself licking his lips as he examined the male. Before Akira had even realized it, he had thrown his covers to the side and had found his way to Ryuji, who ever so happened to fall into his arms.

Akira's heart strings tugged as he attempted to keep himself together, thinking of only pure thoughts, however his tightening pants said otherwise. For him, this screamed horrible. Here, in a bedroom with another male and a cat, Akira was horny. It certainly wasn't the best place for such emotions, but Akira was quickly losing his ability to determine such.

An extremely distraught Ryuji found himself wrapped within Akira's arms, nuzzling into his chest and willingly accepting the others body warmth. Akira could only silently pray that his hard on wasn't poking Ryuji anywhere unpleasant. If it wasn't already, it probably would soon as Ryuji's voice brought Akira crashing down back to earth and dragging him into the flaming pits of hell.

"A..ki...ra..._Hotsu_(Hot).."

Akira was going to rot in hell.

Ryuji's sleepy voice seemed ever so alluring to Akira. The way Ryuji slurred his words seemed to bring a reaction out of Akira, he could only dig his nails into the other and hope he could hold out. If he could, he'd be able to slip out and please himself, right?

**WRONG**

Satan had other plans for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Twisted Desires

**THE FAINT SMELL OF BEER** stung Akira's nose as Ryuji kept pushing his head further into his chest. His wild night could have easily been pictured in Akira's head. Without Akira, Ryuji got picked up by some ladies and then visited the local bar, where he got one or two more drinks than he should have. Something about that picture pissed Akira off. But silently, he was praising the gods for the delicious situation he found himself in.

"Come on..." Akira whispered to himself as he attempted to help Ryuji towards the spare bed in the hotel room. Clearly intoxicated, Ryuji could do nothing more than drag his feet as Akira did his best to move backwards. However, the closer he moved to the bed, the stronger Ryuji's will to properly function as a human being grew and Akira soon found himself pinned under the weight of the male after his failed attempt to stand up.

Akira could only let out a somewhat pained groan as he felt Ryuji's weight come crashing down on his stiffen member, in a way that was by no means pleasurable.

Hearing what sounded like pain, Ryuji quickly jumped up off of Akira before collapsing to his knees, right before Akira. Akira could only sit up and look down at the male who was now sat between his legs. If it wasn't the stinging pain in his groin, Akira may have enjoyed this moment a lot more. "Ryuji..." Akira started, trying not to show how much pain he truly was in after a 200+ muscle male basically body slammed into his stiffy. "...Can you please move?" He asked politely. But Ryuji didn't bulge. "Oh no. I hurt it didn't I?" Ryuji slurred as he gently put his hands on the inside of Akira's thighs, eye level with his pant zipper. "I should kiss it better" He chuckled as he teasingly pulled down the zip with his teeth.

Pleasure shivered up Akira's spine as he felt the gentle graze of Ryuji's nose on his warmth. "R-Ryuji...?!" Akira quietly exclaimed, doing his best not to wake up the others why also attempting to hide his flustered red face.

"Shh..."

Ryuji hushed, his chocolate brown eyes turning to a shade with could rival the black of the Shujin Academy uniform. "Shut up and let me make it better", Ryuji mumbled. If Akira wasn't going to die of embarrassment now, he knew he would in a few seconds. He felt Ryuji's warm hands slowly pull down the elastic of Akira's boxer, revealing the tip of his swollen shaft. Another jolt of pleasure went down Akira's spine as he felt the gentle touch of Ryuji's lips coming into contact with such a sensitive part of his body.

Without any further delay, Ryuji's mouth wrapped around Akira's member, pulling it into his warm mouth as the other felt paralyzed in pleasure. Akira could only let out gasps of air as Ryuji swirled, flicked and totally pleasured him.

"Ryuji...don't..." Akira whispered, gripping Ryuji's blond hair, tempted to force his head down more into his throbbing stick, the warmth and wetness of the others mouth seemed all to appealing. Akira didn't know how much longer he could last of Ryuji's teasing.

Ryuji was skilled. As he sucked him off, he also stroked the bits his throat hadn't touched yet, his hands moving slow, faster then slow again. Keeping Akira's toes curled as he only wished for the sweet relief of cumming. However Ryuji was more cunning than that, he would suck on the tip, tease it, press his tongue against the opening before swirling his tongue around it as if it was a lollipop.

Now laying against the bed, Akira was forced to cover his mouth with his hand as he held his eyes tightly shut. A tingling feeling crawling up his stomach as Ryuji flicked his tongue over the tip once again.

In a wave of pleasure, Akira saw white. His back arcing as his love juiced squirted down Ryuji's throat, leaving both of them breathless.

Slowly, Ryuji pulled back before licking his lips. A devilish look in his eye as he smirked up at Akira. "Now we're both hard" He pointed out, moving himself up before sitting on Akira's waist, showing his own hard on from under his thin swim trunks. Slowly, he tugged down the material before pressing their warm members together.

Only members before, Akira had cummed. But he was already feeling it once again.

His breathing hitched as Ryuji started to rub their members together, creating more friction and more pleasure for the both of them as their love juiced started to coat their sticks.

Ryuji licked his lips once again. He might have been drunk but he knew what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3 Twisted Desires

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="02aaa577e90abc4d63aa1214f9f76a95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MORNING SOON CAME/span, after a sleepless night for the Akira and Ryuji duo, sleep was more than accepted when the sun started to come out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e58d59e3b5b2b8958c4c69479e9eb38"It had only been a few hours after the two had fallen asleep when Akira heard the faint clicks of a camera going off rapidly. Curiously, he opened his eyes to find his companions all standing over them. Each staring down at the bed which he happened to be sleeping on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6449fb63c8d6a26fae16404b36b1301d"Half asleep, Akira attempted to sit up before feeling the rather heavy weight of another human being wrapped around him, preventing him from much movement. Quickly, everything became to clip as Akira turned a dark red before stumbling with his words. Trying to figure something out to explain why the two were sleeping together on the same bed naked. But before Akira could even start a sentence, Moragana cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b5635c17c90e4bb9d9ed83862f26c08""Lookin' cool Joker!" Akira fell back onto the bed dead. Embarrassed with himself and all his previous life choices/p 


End file.
